Talk:The Rugrats Theory
Note: This was a copy/pasta. Does anyone mind if I tweak it a bit to fix the giant run-on sentances? DollParts 03:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way to get the permission of the author? If you don't know who it was, it's probably fine. Grammatical changes don't affect the story too heavily. Javer80 03:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I don't know the author, but I only want to fix up the grammar. That's all. DollParts 04:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) To me, this was more depressing than actually creepy. -- BlittleMcNilsen 04:14, October 31, 2011 (UTC) This theory is.... how can I say it.... retarded. Its easy to say the whole cartoon reality was false. "Example Peter Griffin from Family Guy Imagine all the main cast that why they never age or change" I could a theory like this in a flash. Basically lacks common sense. Sloshedtrain 04:27, October 31, 2011 (UTC) This was one of, if not THE, first to do this though. It seems to actually be the reason that theory pasta are getting cliche in the first place, because of people copying this one's success. This one also has more thought put into it than other theory pasta. The original author of this clearly did something right for everyone to be copying them HeavyMetalProphet 23:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Then do it. Judging by the way you type, I'll probably go all grammar-Nazi on it, of course. But by all means, write a theory if it tickles your fancy. We need more OC anyway. DollParts 04:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Copypastas aren't allowed on the Creepypasta wiki None540 05:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Depends on what it is. I mean, something completely unrelated to anything remotely horrifying, yeah. But mindfucks about childhood shows can be disturbing/creepy. ClericofMadness 06:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't this already in the wikia or did I just dream it? Volkoronado 15:14, October 31, 2011 (UTC) - ha, i like that Dil is "retarded" in All Grown Up... funny way of putting it I remember finding this theory fascinating until realizing how untrue it was just by the simple fact of, what about the episodes Angelica wasn't present? Wouldn't this not be possible? Or would the creator of the theory scramble and say that it was just one of her dreams? In the end it's easy to poke holes in this theory and I find it far to implausible to bother with it. CrimsonRegret 21:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC)CrimsonRegret To be honest I don't see how this is creepy. Sad maybe, but not creepy. She was only 3 years old. What's so scary about a three year old having imaginary friends and creating a dream world? "The crazy people are the ones that change the world" 00:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) This was a pretty good pasta at first, but the part with Kira and the cocaine just seemed too steryotyped. Bearded Hoplite 06:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, this whole story is sad, I found it unsetting at first, then I read it over again, it's not the fact that it's creepy, it's the fact that it's a sad concept to even think of it the way this Pasta portrays it. I HIGHLY doubt this concept was true, but it was a good read. and my childhood just comitted suicide -.-CuddlyKittyCat 23:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC)desu Sad...But also not scary, that was serious and you guys just troll around huh? Oh wait, you weren't trolling. I find this more sad than creepy to be honest. It's kinda a slightly bad way to try and make a Vocaloid song a creepypasta. I would look up Kagome Kagome or Circle you circle you for a real Vocaloid creepypasta since it's based off of something that was real... The point of creepypasta obviously is gone. For all of the posts that say that this is retarded and stupid, I agree. Cliche like hell.. DubstepCrash (talk) 02:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC)DubstepCrash Adjustments I kinda like this theory, but I think it could use improvement... How about this? The mom on the show (Charlotte) is indeed Angelica's biological mother. Cynthia is not a representation of a heroin addicted dead mom, but is the last toy that her biological father bought her. Her parents are divorced and the dad in the show, Drew, is another of Angelica's figments. He looks like her real father, but is perfect in that he buys her whatever she wants and treats her like a princess. She names him "Drew" because it rhymes with her uncle Stu's name. His real name, however, is Jonathan. The Jonathan that her mother is always yelling at on the phone isn't her assistant, but Angelica's father. Since Angelica refuses to recognize the divorce and that her parents are always fighting, she chooses to believe that the man who sometimes comes over (the Jonathan from the show) is the person her mom is always angry at, not her father. Her father is still in her life, but whenever he has custody of Angelica he chooses to drop her off at his brother's house. He barely acknowledges his daughter and blames her for his failed marriage. After all, his marital problems didn't start until he and Charlotte had Angelica and neither parent was willing to give up their careers. Lonely, Angelica takes of eavesdropping on the adult's conversations while she is being babysat. This is how she learns about things such as the abortion (Phil and Lil), stillbirth (Tommy), and car accident (Chuckie). These words don't really mean anything to her young mind, except that there are suppose to be other kids for her to play with. Like in the original conspiracy theory, this is when and why she makes up playmates based on children who should have existed. Kimi, Dil, and Susie actually exist. Kimi is shown as a very adventurous and imaginative child, and throughout the original Rugrats you can see her admiration for Angelica. She is also more defiant of Angelica's orders than the other babies, therefore she must actually exist. It makes sense that she would go along with Angelica's fantasy of a having an older brother and playing with imaginary friends. In "All Grown Up", Kimi shifts back and forth from being real to being fake. She is still Angelica's friend and has her best interest at heart, but isn't able to keep on pretending everything is ok. In the rare moments that Kimi and Angelica interact alone (a few shopping trips) Kimi is real and Angelica is trying to be sober. The Kimi who interacts with the imaginary children, however, is a figment of a tripping Angelica's mind. Similarly, Susie is the same age as Angelica and they are both young enough that imaginary friends are acceptable. She plays along with the fantasy until she moves. The Susie in "All Grown Up" is merely a figment based on the friend Angelica had as a child. Other than those minor tweaks, the rest of the conspiracy theory is the same as the original. Eggin dinosaurs (talk) 03:32, November 15, 2012 (UTC)eggin_dinosaurs DAMN RIGHT IN THE CHILDHOOD chuckie how can he die in 1997 if The series started in 1991 The parents interact with the babies.THIS THEORY IS INVALID!